ICarly.com
In iCarly, iCarly.com is the website that hosts the weekly webcast hosted by Carly Shay and Sam Puckett. Freddie Benson is the technical producer and cameraman. Spencer appears in some episodes as well as their friend, Gibby and T-Bo, their friend who owns The Groovy Smoothie. The fictional webshow is now on hiatus because of Carly moving to Italy in the series finale, iGoodbye. Sam said it wasn't the end of the show, and they were just taking a break. It is likely that they never continued the webshow. The idea for iCarly was hatched when Carly and Sam videotaped a series of talent show auditions for Ms. Francine Briggs and posted them to a social networking site called SplashFace. The most online interest was generated by a video shot without Carly or Sam's knowledge of them making fun of Ms. Briggs, and the two girls realized they had a talent for web casting. The webcast features humorous skits and discussion by Carly and Sam. It also features photos and videos submitted by viewers, along with occasional special guests (invited and uninvited). The show is usually produced regularly, but on occasion episodes have been aborted due to circumstances ranging from behind-the-scenes technical problems, to Sam and Carly getting into an argument, to power failures. An attempt at breaking the world record for longest continuous webcast failed only a few minutes before the record would have been broken (the server being down for a mere four seconds). The webcast proves very popular, and by the end of the show's first year on the air, it was boasting viewership of between 300,000 and 500,000 and beginning to attract the interest of sponsors, as well as competitors such as Nevelocity.com. At one point, the series was nominated for, and won, the international iWeb Awards, which was presented in Japan. The iCarly crew travelled overseas and, after overcoming some behind-the-scenes obstacles, claimed the award. Beyond the webcast, the iCarly.com website features additional video content, contests, and a message board, among other features. In iWant My Website Back, Freddie was denied entry to the website and we learn that the password that grants access to iCarly.com is Sam Loves Ham. Also, in IWant My Website Back it is shown that Spencer pays for the website domain with his credit card. iCarly.com started featuring a new "iTrivia" section in September 2012, only available on Full site. The site completely shut down on April 4, 2018 due to Dan Schneider leaving Nickelodeon. The site now redirects to this show's page on Nick.com. The same thing happened with the TheSlap, and SamandCat.nick.com Fake Sites: During the entire show of iCarly, closeups of the iCarly website on Freddie's PearBooks are shown. When examined closely, it's clear these closeups on the show are different from the iCarly website in real life. Compared to the screenshot above, some edits are shown with a purple header instead of orange, or with the iCarly video player instead of the car. The underlying reasoning goes unanswered. As can be seen in some screenshots, the iCarly website stretches out to match the high screen resolution of Freddie's 17 inch PearBook, compared to the black PearBook and desktop. The Search our site box is relocated and only in the screenshot of the black PearBook is there the red search our site button as well as Click for more info button. On the desktop screenshot, the buttons say different words than they do in real life, such as an iPics button. In all screenshots, the header buttons are moved upwards. The video is much larger in all screenshots. In all screenshots, the iCarly logo is unanimated without a white outline surrounding it, unlike in the real life screenshot as shown above. Dan Schneider has not responded. Perhaps the underlying reason is the website was still in creation during the filming of Season 1, resulting in all the changes? Real World The iCarly.com website also exists in the real world, and serves as the official website of the iCarly TV series, featuring clips from the series, as well as web-exclusive videos, character blogs, and other content (including content referenced in episodes). Numerous episodes of the TV series end with Carly and Sam encouraging viewers to visit the website and submit videos, many of which were featured both on the website and the TV series itself. Each country has its own iCarly.com. For example: Canada, iCarly.ca; Spain, iCarly.es; Germany, iCarly.de; and so on. Most website URLs mentioned in episodes are fictional, and typing them into a browser usually results in orginally to iCarly.com, but now they just redirect to the normal iCarly site on Nick.com. For example: SplashFace.com EpicForks.com iGibby.com iSnarly.com Nevelocity.com Neverwatchicarly.com Beavecoon.org, etc. For more, see the list of iCarly.com redirects Due to licensing issues, the actual iCarly.com website is generally accessible only within the United States. Foreign users who type in the URL are redirected to the iCarly site of their country; not all content is shared between the sites, however. The mobile website can also be accessed internationally via http://origin.www.icarly.com/m Mobile iCarly.com The iCarly.com website when accessed through a mobile device differences sightly from the full desktop site. The website design appears different than the desktop site and the mobile version does not have the iPlay, iNeed Help, and Send Us Stuff Section. The mobile website can also be accessed internationally. Notes *Many videos have characters telling the viewer to concentrate on finding something, such as a banana, or focusing on Spencer's robot to see if it cries. Of course, these are just pranks, since after approximately 10 seconds, the character pops up in a scary way to startle the viewer. *In preparations for the new iCarly-Victorious crossover, iCarly.com has referenced Victorious several times: for example, in a recent blog, Carly is at the Gibson house, "Hey, who erased Victorious from my DVR?!" External links *http://www.icarly.com/ (US iCarly.com) *http://origin.www.icarly.com/ (iCarly.com International accessible Link) *http://www.icarly.com/m/ (US iCarly.com on a mobile device) *http://origin.www.icarly.com/m/ (iCarly.com International accessible Link on a mobile device) Category:Websites